vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia (Gone)
Summary Gaia is the child of Caine Soren and Diana Ladris. She was quickly taken over by the Gaiaphage shortly after birth. She began aging at a very accelerated pace and was up and walking within a few hours. Gaia's main goal throughout her time in the series is to kill every single child in the FAYZ so little Pete or Nemesis as Gaia calls him cannot find a host to possess. Little Pete is the only force the Gaiaphage and possibly by extension, Gaia really fears in the FAYZ. Another reason she wanted little Pete to not find a host was that he was tied to the FAYZ wall and was slowly dying. Once Little Pete faded away Gaia could then begin to take over the world. She is the main antagonist of the final book in the Gone series, Light. It is also revealed that she shares a sort of field with the mutants in the FAYZ and she can use nearly every power in the FAYZ as long as she and the mutant sharing it stay alive. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 8-C, possibly 7-A Name: Gaia Soren-Ladris Origin: Gone Gender: Female biologically, likely genderless mentally Age: A month at the end of light, 14-15 biologically however Classification: Girl possessed by radioactive alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Likely Immortality (Type 1, and possibly Type 6 given a lot of time), Regeneration (High-Low to Low-Mid. With healing Gaia may heal wounds that do not immediately kill her, however she likely cannot heal back limbs), Telekinesis, Possible Teleportation if Emily is still alive, Possible limited Telepathy to those previously affected by the Gaiaphage, Healing (Can perfectly heal injuries less severe that severed limbs, can heal severed limbs but not perfectly), Age Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Via Sammy suns or possibly Sam's lasers), Semi-Invisibility (Via Bugs power), Gravity Manipulation (Via Dekkas power), Can shoot lasers that are capable of melting lead and concrete, Can harm Non-Corporeal beings, seems to have access to Possession (Although it seems to take a long time and seems only possible if Little Pete is dead also claims to be able to eventually possess everyone on earth) | Same as before with definite Teleportation and Water Manipulation, Shockwaves, The ability to send invisible heat waves out, Control over her own density, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, and Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Building level (Has a body to anchor her, making her superior to her previous form. Superior to Caine, who collapsed a church, threatened to collapse a house, and can throw around bugs the size of cars and large amounts of debris with his telekinesis, and is comparable to Jack, who destroyed a door that Caine was unable to break. Decapitated a person with a punch, and obliterated a person's body with a single hit. Cut a hole through Orc. Sliced through Little Pete's weakened Barrier, which tanked an attack from an M3 MAAW) | At least Building level, possibly Mountain level (Would have the powers of Duck who was stated to hit the Gaiaphage with the force of a mountain dropped from the edge of space, although this is likely hyperbole) Speed: Transonic (Has Brianna's speed, which allows her to move at a maximum of about 700mph), Normal Human '(Lost her ability of super speed) 'Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Comparable to Jack, who could lift a backhoe), Class 10 with Telekinesis (Comparable to Caine, who can throw around bugs the size of cars, and a forklift. Casually lifted and threw Orc, who is heavy enough to destroy furniture just by sitting on it) Striking Strength: Building Class | Building Class, possibly Mountain Class Durability: At least Building level (Survived having Sam shoot her with his lasers that can melt concrete and steel for several seconds, being shot through the side and being hit in the chest by a spiked baseball bat, being hit by a thrown telephone pole indirectly, being shot with a shotgun and then struck with a machete moving at . Easily withstood an attack from Orc. Survived an indirect hit from an M3 MAAW, though Orc took the brunt of it. Survived Little Pete's light beams, which attacked from all directions, for a few seconds, though she was eventually killed) | At least Building level, possibly Mountain Level Stamina: Average Range: 20-25 meters with Telekinesis, likely further with throwing and Sam's lasers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average in some areas, below average in others (She is only a month old) Weaknesses: She is nearsighted and a little unintelligent, her speed makes it easy to trip and die in the dark (Though Sam's light likely counteracts this as she could use it to see, she also lost this when she killed Brianna). If she kills someone with abilities, she will lose that power, which lead to her losing her speed and strength. Key: With all of the powers in the start of Light | With every power in the series Note: The second form of Gaia is not canon, but she has the ability to have access to all of these powers in a universe where all the characters with them are alive. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Gone Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Age Users Category:Light Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Water Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7